


Distractions

by rumandstars



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumandstars/pseuds/rumandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota runs into a friend at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little drabble I wrote about a year ago. I've been in the mood to write some more Gaila/Uhura recently. Maybe posting this will spur me into action. ;)

Nyota jerks awake to the sound of her name being called in between familiar delighted giggles. She sits up on her beach towel and manages to rescue the novel she was reading by dumping it into the sand before a blur of emerald crashes into her.

“Hey, pretty lady,” Gaila murmurs, wrapping legs that go on for ages around Nyota’s waist. She smiles, tweaking Nyota’s nose and then pressing a light kiss to the tip. “Finally taking some well-deserved time off, I see.”

Well-deserved is perhaps an understatement, but Nyota, whose mere disinterest can make men follow her around like lost puppies, shrugs and says nonchalantly, “You’d be surprised at how much free time I’ve had this semester.”

Gaila wiggles her hips enticingly, making Nyota all too aware of the thin excuse of a bikini separating her from the delicate heat between Gaila’s thighs. She sends a prayer of thanks to whatever deity happens to be listening that Gaila’s full, ripe breasts are inches away from her lips, because if Gaila brings up the fact that Nyota’s spent every spare moment not studying with her face in her best friend’s crotch, well, she might need to distract her.

“You know what I think?” Gaila says, and the sun is hot on Nyota’s skin, but not as hot as Gaila’s roaming fingers.

“What?’ Nyota whispers, tilting her head back and sighing as Gaila’s tongue touches the skin of her neck at the same moment her long (and oh so clever) green fingers slide under the waistband of Nyota’s tight jean shorts.

She feels Gaila’s smile against her neck. “Girls who work too hard to remember their underwear get a special treat.”


End file.
